A Struggle & A Family
by MMM123
Summary: Becky and Jesse want to start a family but some things get in the way... Read & Review. First Fanfic! Enjoyy.
1. A Conversation & A Desire

CHAPTER ONE – "A Conversation & A Desire"

"Jesse! The laundry's done. Can you bring it up to me?" Becky bellows down to her husband sitting in his recording studio.

The newlywed couple has moved into the newly renovated attic of the Tanner house. It has brought the family closer together, along with some chaos added in. With such a big family, life can't help but get a little busier. Jesse has been trying to get his music career started while Becky continues her talk show with Danny Tanner. Meanwhile, the laundry machine is calling…

"Yeah babe, I'll be right up," Jesse replies as he unloads the massive amount of laundry. With three children and four adults, there is a lot of housework that has to be done. Even though the house can get quite crowded, Jesse can't help but think of starting his own family soon. But until he discusses the topic with Becky, he shoves the thought in the back of his mind and continues with the laundry.

Walking up the flight of stairs, Jesse comes across Stephanie and Michelle's room. His nieces are making a dance routine for their school talent show. As Jesse gazes at the carefree life of a child, he has a desire to hold his own child in his arms. He shrugs the thought away and reminds himself that Becky doesn't feel the same way. The conversation the couple had a month before their wedding day still blinks in his mind.

"Honey, do you think our children are going to have my hair?" Jesse asks with his obsession of good hair.

"Baby, you know our kids will be beautiful. But I don't think I want to have children right away. My career is so much more important at this point and right now all I want is you."

Jesse reminisces about this past conversation and remembers how he felt. He didn't think much of it, because at that point all he wanted was to marry the woman of his dreams. Now that the day is done, he wants more than anything to have his wife deliver their children. He continues up the stairs to drop of the laundry.

"Here's the laundry, honey.'"

"Oh, thanks Jess." Becky replies as she's paging through the latest issue of Vogue.

"Beck, can I talk to you for a second?" Jesse asks his wife as his heart is beating.

"Sure, honey. My ears are all yours."

"Okay. I know that you are busy with your talk show but I decided to talk to you about it anyways. I love you so much and right now may not seem like the perfect time in our lives to do this, but I don't think there will ever be a _perfect_ time."

"Jess, what is this all about?" Becky asks concerned.

Jesse continues, "Well I think its time for us to start a family. You are my best friend and I know I would be the happiest man in the world if I could just hold our son or daughter and know that we created a baby."

Becky doesn't say anything for some moments and finally decides to reply. "Sweetheart, I want to start a family too but right now I am just so involved with the talk show that it would be too stressful. And, we can't raise a child in an attic. We need to be out on our own before we even consider having a baby."

Jesse is disappointed that his wife wants to wait to start a family. He feels that even though their living space is small, he has watched three girls grow up in his house and feels it is a perfectly good home to do so. "Becky, I understand but right now I am not even going to consider giving up on this. I want you and I want to have our baby." Before he gives Becky a chance to reply he leaves a takes a ride on his motorcycle to cool off.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

(First chapter is complete. Kudos for me! Hope you like it so far. Let me know in the reviews with your thoughts. And constructive criticism is always nice to hear so feel free. Keep reading the future chapters because some new things are about to happen. Thanks for reading!)


	2. An Idea & A Plead

CHAPTER TWO – "An Idea & A Plead"

The next morning, the family sits down to breakfast before the day begins. As conversations start, all Jesse can think about is convincing his wife that there is no perfect time to have a baby and that it would all work out. As he kisses his wife goodbye, an idea pops into his head. The rest of the family leaves for work and school which leaves Jesse and his friend Joey home to themselves.

"Joey, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah sure Jess, but it better not involve me organizing your Elvis figurines again," Joey replies making fun of Jesse's silly Elvis fetish.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Jesse mocks sarcastically, "But in all seriousness, I need help with the attic. You know how I've been trying to convince Becky to start a family and I just came up with the perfect solution. I need help to renovate the spare room. And we need to do it today. Get ready to make a baby nursery."

Joey doesn't say anything until he can gather the right words to say, "Jess, I know that you may be going through a mid-life crisis right now, but let me just push you back into reality. It takes two people to have a baby and if you think building a nursery in _one_ day will sway your wife into the direction to have a baby then you may need some help."

"Joey you are one of my best friends and I need your help with this. Please be a friend and just try," Jesse pleads.

"Okay, but you owe me big time. I better be getting a new baby to play with," Joey jokes back.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

(Short chapter. Yes, I know. But the story goes on… with some exciting content. So keep reading and reviewing! Thanks again. P.S. I forgot to mention: I dont own anything of Full House. Ta ta!)


	3. A Renovation & A Surprise

CHAPTER THREE – "A Renovation & A Surprise"

As the two friends get ready to go to the hardware store, Jesse just hopes that Becky will go for his idea to renovate the spare room into a nursery for their future child…hopefully. As Joey and Jesse browsed the isles at the home improvement store, Jesse got to thinking of how he would raise this child. He became more and more excited as he picked out the different styles of curtains and sheets and carpets and wallpapers. He just hoped more than anything for Becky to go along with it.

When Joey and Jesse picked out everything they needed, they went back to the house to get everything in place. Jesse called a few of his band mates to come and help him with the renovation. As the men worked, time was going by quickly and Jesse was concerned they wouldn't have enough time. Instead of worrying about the time, he kept working and heard the front door open.

"Jessseee! Where are you?" It was Michelle, one of Jesse's nieces that was home from school.

"Uhh, I'm up here munchkin. Can you hold on a second?" Jesse signaled for Joey to go downstairs to distract Michelle from finding out about the renovation. He didn't want to ruin the surprise. While Joey went down to find out what Michelle wanted, Jesse and his band mates continued working. They were finally finished.

The nursery brought pure joy to Jesse. He couldn't wait to see Becky's face and the joy it may bring to her. He just wanted to see his newborn baby sleeping so peacefully in the crib. Downstairs, he could hear the girls chatting away and Joey was making his famous Mac N Cheese with cut up hot dog. Everyone was waiting for Danny and Becky to come home to start dinner. The front door finally opened, and they walked in. It was time to show Becky.

"Sweetheart, can you come up here? I'm in the attic," Jesse called with nervous jitters running down his back.

"Yeah, I will be right there. Let me just hang up my coat," Becky replied.

As Becky made her way up to the attic, Jesse was just praying she would change her mind about her career and having a baby. Becky opened the door and looked around the attic for her husband. "Honey, where are you?"

"I'm in here," Jesse replied from the nursery. He was holding a flower to give to her after she saw the room. He was just hoping for the best.

"Jess, what are you doing in the spare room?" Becky started walking toward the room. She put her hand on the door knob and opened the door.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

(I know, I know. Cliff hangers are annoying. I hate them too. However, I am not one of those people who end a chapter with a cliff hanger and then never update again. This story will have a happy ending… with no cliff hangers at the end. I promise!)


	4. A Surprise & Perfection

CHAPTER FOUR – "A Surprise & Perfection"

"Jess," Becky whispered while she put her hand over her mouth in surprise. She looked like she was about to cry. She scanned the room at the circus wall paper Jesse picked out. She stared at the mobile above the crib and the precious light fixtures that lit the room up. She started to speak and then she saw what was on the far wall. It was a framed piece of paper with a poem written on it. It was a poem Becky's mother wrote for her when she was born. Jesse knew it was a sentimental piece of her life and Becky was so grateful that she had such a thoughtful husband.

Jesse didn't know if she was upset or just surprised. He motioned for her to sit down and he just waited for her to say something. Just as Jesse was about to motion for her to speak, Becky wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Jess, right now all I want to do is start a family with you."

Jesse was filled with a sense of relief and extreme joy to have his wife say those words to him. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and hugged her close. He wanted this moment to be perfect.

He wanted perfection.

As Jesse brushed Becky's auburn hair away from her face he whispered, "thank you" into her ear.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

(Don't worry, the story's not done. I have a lot of exciting plans for this story so keep checking back! Don't forget to post some reviews! Thanks for reading.  )


	5. A Test & A Shocker

CHAPTER FIVE – "A Test & A Shocker"

The next morning Jesse and Becky woke up next to each other. They both ventured down the steps into the kitchen. Their family was waiting for them.

"Hey guys, where were you for dinner last night?" Jesse's eldest niece, DJ, asked.

"We were…occupied," Becky said grinning at Jesse.

"But we are going to go run some errands, so don't wait up," Jesse said to the rest of the family. He grabbed Becky by the hand and led her out the door.

As they hopped into the car, they both had the same thing in their mind. They were thinking that at that moment, Becky could be carrying their baby. There was no happier thought that could have entered Jesse's mind.

"Do you want me to run in and get it, honey?" Becky asked her husband referring to buying the pregnancy test.

"Yeah, I will wait out here for you. Can you tell this early though?"

"No, but I just thought we could buy it early so we can find out as soon as it happens," Becky replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, sounds good."

After Becky picked up the test, the couple rode back home to their family. Even though they haven't shared the news that they were trying, they couldn't help but be excited throughout the day. Since it was a Saturday, the Tanner household had a family day and got to spend time together.

The week progressed in normal activity, and finally the time to take the test arrived. "Jess, are you nervous?" Becky asked her husband.

"Baby, as long as we are doing this together, you are all I need."

"Okay, it's ready…" Becky said with a shaken voice. "It's negative."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. We can try again," Jesse tried to console his wife.

So they continued to try but had the same results. Because of their failed attempts, the couple resorted to talk to a doctor. In the hospital room, the doctor looked over the tests and came to a conclusion.

"Becky and Jesse, I have some news about your attempts to conceive a child," the doctor continued, "I am sorry but the chances for you to have a child are slim to none.

Becky glanced at Jesse who started to break down and cry.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

(Yes yes. A shocker I know… or was it too predictable? Let me know with the reviews! But the story goes on. Keep reading.)


End file.
